From Me to You
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Two-Shot. "I love you more today than I did yesterday but less than I do tomorrow, forever yours." Leo writes Piper a letter.
1. The letters

(((This is just a quick exchange of letters between Piper and Leo, maybe ill put a twist in at the end dunno yet. Love at first sight is on hold aswell just to let you know this is set season 6)))

(((As any other day of my life I have woken up to realise I don't own charmed)))

LEOS LETTER

Piper had just put Wyatt to bed and her sisters and Chris had just gone out it wasn't late but she had decided to go to bed early, that had been happening a lot recently going to bed early. It was mostly to do with getting Leo off her mind, but it didn't work, she opened the door to her room and saw blue light flashing on her bed. Cautiously she walked over to it and saw a small envelope with Piper scrawled on it. Leo was the first person to enter her mind as she opened it and started to read…

Piper,

The first time I ever saw you my breath was completely taken out of me, its kinda funny actually thinking about it, Phoebe coming onto me and you staying in the background but for some reason you stood out more. Everyday when I came to your house to repair things I hoped you would be there and when you were my heart almost stopped, I hated lying to you not telling you that I was a whitelighter making excuses when they called me and so on. When you found out what I was the look on your face tore me apart I suppose it served me right though for not being honest in the first place, or maybe telling Phoebe before any of you.

Dan. That's all I can say when I found out that you and him were an 'item' god I felt so hurt, but not because you had moved on but because I had forced you to do so maybe if I had been around more maybe we would have had a better chance I cant say I do know things happen for a reason. That day though when that darklighter was after your sister and you admitted how you really felt about me…I cannot put it into words, it must have been hard for you to choose and I think that's what makes you the person you are today.

When I proposed to you, and you declined that hurt but then you reconsidered and by god I was the happiest an alive (figuratively speaking of course) but then 'they' had to take me away on our wedding day. I was so angry they forced me to stay beyond my will, and hell I fought them with all my living strength but they fought back. Finally though we married and although it was a struggle I knew we would get through it because of the people we are, the person you are. My vows I made to you came from the heart and have never moved I promise everything I said I meant and I still mean and will carry on meaning until the day I die.

Then we decided on having kids and that's when I knew I loved you more than anything because you wanted a family with me, everyday I thought I never deserved someone like you yet there you were, sticking strong after everything that had happened with Prue and Paige and I realised that I had to be with you forever you are me reason for living.

Then we had Wyatt and I was so happy because we were finally a family me you and our baby nothing could take that away from me. Fair enough we had our fair share of ups and downs and I thought that that counsellor we had could fix them which to be honest he did. Then the titans struck and I was forced to do my share for team good, being forced away from you tore me apart. Chris didn't help either, but I see now he has done well for the charmed ones. Becoming an elder defiantly wasn't in my plans, I hate being away form you guys even your sisters. I only wish I could turn back the hands of time and warn you about the titans before they struck so we could have at least had a fighting chance but alas that was not meant to be and now I am here in my robes writing you a pathetic letter trying to make my feelings clear to you but I cant because if I do this letter would be never ending. I know this is hard for you to read and I know I have no right to be writing it to you but I have to let you know how much I love you, and how I will never forget you. I do believe in fate, and that things happen for a reason I also believe that we are meant to be, if not in this lifetime then defiantly the next. I hate to admit it but seeing you with other men, I get so jealous but I understand you have to move on and for that I praise you. This is so hard to write and express myself without making you feel uncomfortable, I often visit you at night, watch you and Wyatt sleep I was severely punished for that but you know our saying 'screw em'.

This part is the worst for me to write but I know it has to be said…I still have the divorce papers I have sort of been keeping them hoping you would change your mind but here we are and your mind has still not been swayed, I promise I will bring them to you soon.

I love you more today than I did yesterday but less than I do tomorrow, forever yours Piper love always

Leo xxxxx

Piper stared at the words she held in her hand, a tear silently dropped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She knew she had to reply to him quietly she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write when she was sure it was done she shouted for Leo. Her room filled with a swirl of blue orbs as Leo appeared dressed in a robe, without a word she handed him the letter, he opened his moth to speak but piper turned away from him hiding her sadness, she heard him leave the room and she sat down on her bed and stared into space.

Leo arrived back up there clutching the paper like it was the last possession he had. Fellow elders passed him and greeted him, Leo only nodded in response he went into his dorm and closed his bedroom door and sat down at his desk and unfolded the paper that his beloved had given to him and read…

PIPERS LETTER

Leo,

I want you to know I also believe in the fate thing, and I also believe that we will be together again, and I know that I am clutching at air but sometimes I hope we can be together soon yet I fear that will never happen. I know what you did, becoming an elder was your destiny and now I have come to terms with it I understand that, and somehow I am starting to accept it.

I also have to admit something I have never felt anything before that I have felt for you if that makes any sense, you are the first person that I have truly felt that I fit with, you like what I like, you understand me and that is what I love about you. All the other men in my life, Dan, Greg whoever else don't compare to you and I don't want them to. You are me its as simple as that and without you I feel half empty.

Wyatt is growing up so fast now I only wish you could be here to see it, he is nearly one and I really want you to be there for him. The elders had no right to take you away, but like I have already mentioned I understand why. I also often wonder, what if. Almost every night I have at least one what if question I just wish I could know the answers to them.

I have also and always will remember our wedding day and the vows I committed to you with that was the best day of my life, until Wyatt came along. We all miss you Leo, everyone of us my sisters, Wyatt, myself even the neighbours are starting to say that they wished you were still around and I tell them that you are sort of and I have even started to believe it myself.

I am starting to move on now and for that I thank you, for being able to stay away. As for the divorce I am still working it over in my mind so keep hold of them. I hope in the near future we can finally be in the same room together without one of us having to leave, but hey that was just our everyday life even before all this happened.

I will always love you until the day I die, and I will never forget the good times we had, all the love I possess

Piper xxxxx

Leo had to look away for a moment to keep the tears at bay. He sat in the chair for a while longer before coming to a conclusion. He stood up and orbed out down into Pipers bedroom, she was still sat on her bed she looked up at him and got up,

"I think we have to talk" Leo said solemnly, a serious tone in his voice Piper nodded

"I think we do" she carried on looking at him while he came and sat next to her on the bed.

THE END

(So what did you think? I actually quite like it Please review because it makes me very happy and hyper thanks for reading)))


	2. The talk

(((Okay thanks for reviewing this will be quite short because I just want to show how much they need each other, this will probably be the last chapter because otherwise it will become a long story and I want to get on with LAFS. Love At First Sight will be back soon)))

(((Do I have to say it…fine I don't own charmed happy now kern!)))

THE TALK

Leo sat down and instantly looked away from Piper, he realised everytime he looked into her brown hazel eyes he was torn. Torn between his destiny and the woman he loved, he knew he should be here, on earth with his family but he had a duty to fulfil didn't mean he wanted to fulfil it though.

Piper stared at the man who vowed that they were soul-mates her feelings were mixed she felt angry and bitter towards him and yet she couldn't help loving every inch of his body his twinkling eyes, his tussled hair his adorable face everything about him brought all to many feelings she didn't want reminding of flooding back to her neither the room was silent, so silent that it tore through you like a knife.

Phoebe and Paige strolled into the manor laughing at a joke that a bloke at work had told Phoebe; they put their coats on the hook and walked into the kitchen for a drink,

"What are you betting that a demon will stay away for Wyatt's birthday?" Paige asked sitting down and putting her chin on her hands, Phoebe looked at her and smiled,

"Doubt it I don't know I hope it wont be too bad anyway it isn't for another month why are you asking now?" Phoebe leaned on the counter top waiting for the kettle to boil and brushed a piece of fluff off her green t-shirt,

"I don't know I guess I'm just hoping everything goes to plan ya' know after Leo, Piper is finally getting back to normal and I just don't want her going to wreck again" Paige said sympathetically suddenly Phoebe came over all white "hey what's up?" Paige asked getting up off her chair rapidly

"Oh god Paige its Piper, she angry…and confused she's hurting baaaad" Phoebe dragged out the word bad "I think Leos in the room" Paige looked at her sister then to the ceiling then back at her sister again

"What do we do?" she asked her features in a worried expression

"Let them talk that's all we can do…fancy something to eat" Paige took the message straight away

"We'll take my car," she said walking out the room grabbing her keys from the rack watching Paige go from the room, Phoebe bowed her head slightly before whispering to herself

"Please lord let them work this out" Silently she went from the room and went out the door.

Piper stood up, it took a lot of willpower not to blow Leo up right then and there but what would that do? She looked at him with a degree of anger but that was overcome by sadness at how Leo was trying to hold it all together

"So…" Piper started but Leo cut her off by looking at her, she swallowed suddenly her throat became dry and she felt uneasy "What do you wanna say…actually you've said everything you need to on the day you left me and Wyatt all alone dammit Leo why are you here" she spat, she knew she didn't want to say it but it just came out, Leos eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back he raised his hand to his head and rested it there he looked down at the floor

"You know I don't know why I'm here I just thought maybe just maybe we could try and have a civilised talk" sarcasm drifted into his voice, Piper bit her bottom lip and turned away this was too hard

"Fine then you wanna go first" he asked but he didn't reply "Leo?" she turned around to see him looking the pictures dotted around the room

"Taken all mine down then?" he said, it was more of a conversation starter than a question "The ones with me in them I mean" he looked up at her

"Yea you know moving on and stuff" she shrugged her shoulders "made it slightly easier I suppose" she took a deep breath, this was taking toll on her emotionally, physically, mentally.

"Oh" came a small reply "You know I still have one of us…" he let the sentence drift but it fell on deaf ears, he cast his eye line back down to the bedsheet.

"How did we get here eh?" Piper shook her head gently and let out a small laugh "I suppose we saw it coming though remember when I went to the future, we were in the middle of a divorce then and look here we are bound to happen sooner or later its just sooner rather than later" she turned her focus to Leo who had a small tear starting to slide down his face, Piper had unshed ones in her eyes "Just not meant to be eh?" she said, Leo let out a low choke trying and failing to keep his emotions in check he raised his head to her

"No, I don't believe that" he said his voice breaking

"What" she stared at him, the tip of her nose started to turn red and her lip quivered

"That we weren't meant to be, if that's true then why do we have a little boy in that room" he pointed to Wyatt's bedroom his hand shaking slightly Piper shrugged gently

"I don't know…Leo?" she asked making him face her again, Leo let out a small hum unable to form words "Do you really still love me?" Leos face lightened slightly he smiled

"Do you even have to ask, of course I do I always will…do you still love me?" he stood up, Piper had to look up to see his face she hesitated

"Yea" she said shakily

"Then why are we apart? I mean I could clip my wings we could have a family again…" Leo trailed off at the thought but was saddened to see Piper shaking his head

"No Leo not after everything no, after you becoming an elder that was the last straw I'll love you until the day that they put me in my coffin but I don't know if I can be with you again" she cried, the tears now easily flowed down her delicate features, Leos chin wavered slightly before he cried himself,

"You know I actually understand" he cupped her face and gently wiped her tears away "I'll gonna find a way around this though you have to understand"

"Leo…" Piper sighed

"No Piper don't listen I'll stop" slowly he bent down and kissed her at the side of her mouth "I'll go then yea?" Piper nodded

"Bye" she half chocked half whispered

"Bye, and I will be at Wyatt's birthday promise…I love you" Piper nodded again and watched him orb out to his new home

"I love you too Leo" she said as she lay down, for the first time in a long time she fell straight to sleep peacefully.

THE END

(((Oh My Goddess, I cant believe I have wrote a fic where they didn't get together cries uncontrollably and then remembers baby nephews asleep so shuts up oh well please review thanks again love you all Piperandleoeva)))


End file.
